


Krásně svázané Vánoce

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. ... Přímo před ním, rozpláclý před krbem v učebně věštění z čísel, pevně svázaný silným lanem a nádherně umlčený hedvábnou, stříbrozelenou zmijozelskou školní kravatou, ležel úplně nehybný a zcela jasně rozlícený Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krásně svázané Vánoce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas, Neatly Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20089) by Olivia Lupin. 



** ~*~ **

****

Draco se na scénu, která se mu naskytla, zamračil. „Nemůžete vy dva nikdy nic udělat jednoduše?“ Očividně byl podrážděný.

Greg pokrčil rameny. „Hej, to není moje vina. Já ‘sem ho chtěl přetáhnout po škopku a dovlíct sem v bezvědomí. To Vincek chtěl celý tohleto ‚kultivovaný‘ umm... No a to vyžadovalo... však víš...“ hlas pomalu utichnul a Greg udělal rozmáchlé gesto rukou. „Ty provazy a tak.“ Greg znovu pokrčil rameny. „On prostě nechtěl moc spolupracovat, víš?“ tón jeho hlasu byl obviňující.

Draco zabědoval a zavřel oči v naději, že až je znovu otevře, bude výjev před ním jiný. Tohle opravdu _nebylo_ to, co měl namysli. Ani omylem. Opatrně otevřel jedno oko a zasténal. Kdeže. Pořád viděl to samé.

Přímo před ním, rozpláclý před krbem v učebně věštění z čísel, pevně svázaný silným lanem a nádherně umlčený hedvábnou, stříbrozelenou zmijozelskou školní kravatou, ležel úplně nehybný a zcela jasně rozlícený Harry Potter. Nebelvířan ho probodával pohledem a Draco se už teď děsil momentu, kdy mu bude muset roubík sundat. Dozajista se pak ocitne pod palbou zcela nevybíravých komentářů. Také tady byla veliká pravděpodobnost fyzické odplaty, až chlapce rozváže. To by mohlo být riskantní. Velice riskantní.

Draco se při tom pomyšlení ošil. Vážně měl být ve svých instrukcích více konkrétní, přemítal, ale stejně! Byli přeci v sedmém ročníku a byli nadanými kouzelníky. Jeden by si myslel, že aspoň jeden z nich zvládne pár umlčovacích kouzel a kouzlo úplného spoutání. Grangerka to zvládala už v prváku, pro pět ran do kotlíku! Ale samozřejmě, dumal dál Draco, nebylo to ani tak o tom, že by ta kouzla nebyli schopni seslat – spíš bylo faktem, že je nikdy nenapadlo kouzla využít. Draco protočil oči v sloup. Proč se obtěžovat nějakými čáry, když jste přeci mohli použít brutální násilí, že?

Ale když jste se tak nad tím zamysleli, byla to všechno vlastně Potterova chyba. Draco chtěl s Potterem jenom mluvit. Ale Potter bojkotoval jeho snahy zapříst rozhovor, což nakonec vyvrcholilo v to, že zaúkoloval Vince a Grega, aby mu Pottera přinesli. Myslel si, že ho jen magicky spoutají a odlevitují do učebny věštění z čísel. Věděl, že Potterovi by se bývalo nelíbilo ani to, ale byl si jistý, že by všechno dokázal urovnat a napravit, když by konečně dostal šanci si s nebelvírským chlapcem promluvit. Namísto toho však hoši Pottera pevně svázali, ústa mu zacpali roubíkem a poté, co ho vytáhli po schodech nahoru jako pytel obilí, nebylo divu, že se Potter nas... naštval. Draco mu to ani nemohl moc zazlívat.

I když... ta zelená barva na kravatě dodávala Harryho zeleným očím nádherný barevný podtón.

Draco se přiměl znovu soustředit na přítomnost. „Dobrá, dobrá. O vaší metologii si pohovoříme posléze,“ mávl rukou ke dveřím v gestu, kterým je propouštěl. „Teď mi zmizte z očí.“

Oba dva chlapci poslušně zamířili pryč a cestou se stále dohadovali.

„Říkal ‘sem ti, že ho naserem, když Pottera takhle svážem,“ Gregův hlas zněl triumfálně.

Vince si odfrkl. „Jo, asi by vejskal radostí, kdybys Pottera mlajznul po kebuli. Ještě spešl říkal ‚žádné újmy‘ – vzpomínáš?“

Hlasy umlkly, když se za nimi zavřely dveře. Ale ještě před tím, než se úplně zavřely, byly znovu rozraženy dokořán.

„A jo... během toho... nó... procesu... jsme mu čmajzli todle, asi to bude chtít někdy vrátit.“ Vzduchem se mihnula cesmínová hůlka, za letu se několikrát elegantně přetočila a Draco ji automaticky zachytil. Pak už se dveře opravdu zavřely a Draco s Harrym osaměl.

S řádně svázaným a umlčeným Harrym.

Ne že by tento scénář, v určitém kontextu, nebyl přitažlivý, ale tohle prostě nebylo to, jak si představoval začátek konverzace, kterou plánoval už celé měsíce.

Draco pravým ukazovákem neklidně přejížděl po hladkém povrchu hůlky, když se s obavami se otočil k rozezlenému majiteli hůlky.

„Zdravím, Pottere.“ Dal si pozor, aby byl jeho hlas neutrální a zdvořilý, jako by nebylo nic špatně. Nicméně se nedokázal přimět podívat se druhému chlapci do zlostných očí. Místo toho zíral na Harryho ústa; rudé rty byly od sebe odděleny hedvábným roubíkem. Byl to překvapivě smyslný pohled a Draco kvapně pohlédl jinam – do Nebelvířanových očí, ve kterých se třpytil vztek a pohrdání. „Podívej, mě to opravdu mrzí. Nechtěl jsem, aby se stalo tohle. Chci říct, ano, chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit – jenomže ty jsi mi to prostě nedovolil! A tak jsem požádal o pomoc Crabba s Goylem... ale ani ve snu mě nenapadlo, že se nechají takhle unést.“

Chrlil ze sebe slova, protože toužil vše vysvětlit, chtěl, aby z Harryho očí zmizel _ten_ pohleda chtěl se dostat k tomu bodu, kdy Harrymu řekne to, co už tak dlouho chtěl. Vlastně od té doby, co Harry veřejně oznámil, že je gay.

Konečně jeho příval slov ustal a Draco si uvědomil, že situace sice nebyla vůbec taková, jako si plánoval. Alespoň však konečně měl (přinejmenším pro nejbližší budoucnost) Harryho plnou pozornost. Zhluboka se nadechnul a velice pomalu vydechnul.

„Podívej... já ti opravdu chci říct pár věcí. Trochu ta pouta uvolním.“ Na kratičký okamžik zaváhal. „Sundal bych je úplně, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by to byl právě teď dobrý tah v rámci bezpečnosti mého zdraví. Ale jestli slíbíš, že nebudeš ječet, až se hrad bude otřásat v základech, tak odstraním ten roubík.“ 

Opatrně položil Harryho hůlku na stůl poblíž a ostražitě se k Harrymu přiblížil, jako by snad čekal, že se Harry vrhne konat dílo pomsty, třebaže byl ještě stále bezpečně svázaný.

Natáhnul se kolem Harryho hlavy po uzlu a prsty tápal po hedvábí. Harry se naklonil blíže, aby mu umožnil lepší přístup. Náhle se zarazil a očima vyhledal ty Harryho. „Slibuješ?“ zeptal se obezřetně.

Harry v odpověď pohrdavě protočil oči v sloup, ale přikývnul. Draco rovněž přikývnul – spíše, aby ujistil sám sebe než co jiného – rozvázal uzel a oddělal hedvábí. K jeho nesmírnému překvapení, když už Harry mohl mluvit, neřekl vůbec nic. Navlhčil si rty špičkou jazyka a prostě dál vrhal po Dracovi pohrdlivý, vzdorovitý pohled.

Draco si nervózně odkašlal. „Nemáš sucho v ústech? Chceš – chceš trochu vody?“

„Ne, Malfoy. _Nechci_ vodu. Chci, abys konečně začal s tím, co se mnou máš v plánu udělat, když už sis mě sem _pozval_ , protože bych byl rád, abys taky se mnou skončil. To je totiž očividně jediný způsob, jak od tebe budu konečně mít jednou provždy pokoj.“

Draca se dotklo, jak s ním Harry mluvil. „Říkal jsem ti, že jsem si s tebou chtěl jenom promluvit. Kdyby sis mě býval vyslechnul, nebo kdybys mi odpověděl na jedinou sovu, nemusel bych sahat k tak drastickým metodám. Nemám v plánu s tebou ‚ _udělat_ ‘ nic. Za to, co ti udělali Greg a Vince jsem se ti už omluvil. Nemůžeš mi zazlívat, že tě nechci rozvázat, teda alespoň ne, dokud od tebe nebudu bezpečně daleko.“ Zpětně si vybavil svůj slib umožnit nebelvírskému chlapci trochu větší pohodlí. Sáhnul do rukávu pro svou hůlku. „Ale ty provazy trochu uvolním.“

Namířil hůlku a vyslovil zaklínadlo. Sledoval, jak se napjaté svaly na ramenou trochu uvolnily, když provazy povolily dostatečně nato, aby to bylo možné. Když Harry vydechl úlevou, i Draco se trochu uvolnil. „Dobrá. Takže se to má takhle... vzpomínáš si na začátek roku? Kdy jsi všem řekl, že jsi gay?“

Harry pozvedl bradu. „Neřekl jsem _všem_ , že jsem gay. Řekl jsem to Nebelvírským.“

Draco s nezájmem pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Jo, ale to zahrnovalo taky Finnigana, takže to je to samé, jako bys to řekl všem.“

„To teda není! Ani trochu!“ Harry si trval na svém.

„O to stejně nejde,“ začínal být Draco netrpělivý. „Zrovna tuhle část jsem s tebou řešit nechtěl.“

Harry pozvednul jedno obočí a jeho hlas byl učiněná trpělivost. „Malfoy, není žádná část, kterou bych chtěl s tebou ohledně toho _řešit_. Jestli jsi spískal všechno tohle jen kvůli tomu, aby ses mi tady mohl pošklebovat za to, že se mi líbí kluci, tak ses nemusel obtěžovat. Pochybuji, že bys přišel na něco, co mi bratránek ještě neřekl – a to on ani pořádně neví, že vážně jsem gay, on jenom tak spekuluje. Takže jestli opravdu cítíš potřebu být tak dětinský, tak pak prosím, směle do toho, ale odpusť mi, jestli nebudu dávat pozor.“ Harry se na okamžik odmlčel, pak přemýšlivě přimhouřil oči a pokračoval. „Ale k čemu všechno to soukromí? Zesměšňovat mě před publikem je přece skoro tvoje životní poslání.“

„To proto, že tě nechci zesměšňovat.“ Dracův hlas zněl tiše. „Chtěl jsem ti říct, že vím, jak se cítíš.“

Harry se řezavě zasmál. „Nemůžeš mít ani ponětí, jak se cítím, pokud nejsi taky gay.“

Draco neříkal nic a jednoduše se na Harryho díval tak dlouho, dokud se na Harryho tváři neobjevilo pochopení. Potěšilo ho, když se Harryho oči rozšířily nefalšovaným úžasem „Ty jsi na kluky?“

Když Draco viděl všechen ten šok vepsaný v Harryho tváři, zazubil se odzbrojujícím způsobem. „Hmmm. Tak se na to podívejme. Rozhodně se raději líbám s kluky, velice silně mě přitahují ryze mužské fyzické proporce, které je jaksi odlišuji od děvčat. A když se to tak vezme, tak mě holky sexuálně vůbec nepřitahují. Jo, jsem vážně přesvědčen, že jsem gay, Pottere.“

V několika následujících tichých minutách se to Harry pokoušel strávit. Poté vzhlédnul a ostražitě pozoroval šedé oči. „Takže jsi mi chtěl říct, že jsi taky gay. A kvůli tomu tohle všechno?“

„Ne, to ne,“ nyní to byl Draco, kdo hovořil přehnaně trpělivým tónem. „Chtěl jsem ti říct, že mě přitahuješ. Líbíš se mi.“

Harrymu poklesla čelist. Draco rychle pokračoval. „A neuniklo mi, _jak_ se na mě díváš. Však víš. _Jak_ mě pozoruješ.“ Jeho jistota poněkud opadla, když se Harrymu na tvář vrátil ten vzdorovitý a bojechtivý výraz. „Třeba při vyučování. Anebo... při létání.“ Výraz Harryho tváře se nezměnil. Jestli něco, tak byl jeho výraz ještě zřetelnější. „A... no...“ Kuráž ho opustila a jeho hlas se postupně vytratil.

„Malfoy, jestli si myslíš, že mě přitahuješ, tak ti asi straší ve věži. To, že můj zrak na tobě čas od času spočine, ještě neznamená, že bych po tobě hned chtěl skočit. Nebo že by mě zajímalo, jak líbáš. Na Hermionu se taky dívám v jednom kuse a neznamená to, že bych se s ní chtěl cucat.“

Draco si nervózně skousnul dolní ret. To co Harryho řekl samozřejmě dávalo smysl, ale zase na druhou stranu, v Harryho pohledech, které mu byly určeny, _něco_ bylo – tím si byl jistý. Nemělo to nic společného s tím, jak se díval na Grangerovou. Nebo na kohokoliv jiného, pokud mohl Draco posoudit.

Draco si strčil ruce do zadních kapes u kalhot a zvažoval své možnosti. Pochopitelně doufal, že Harry přizná, že má o něho zájem. Nebo přinejmenším, že je možné, že má zájem. Draco s tím zkrátka počítal... počítal s tím, že všechno to co viděl bylo opravdové, počítal, že nebelvírská upřímnost přiměje Harryho říci alespoň to. V jeho mysli znovu vyvstaly pochyby. Možná, že se opravdu zmýlil. Nemyslel si, že by to tak bylo, ale mohlo to tak být.

Sebral odvahu a popošel trochu dopředu. Přišel nejvyšší čas to zjistit. Ostatně, taková šance, jakou měl teď, se mu už nikdy nemusí naskytnout. Rty mu zkřivil úsměv. Pokud se pletl, tak už se nikdy nebude moci k Harrymu přiblížit ani na sto honů, takže měl teď jedinečnou šanci využít příležitosti, která se mu naskytla.

„Jsi si jistý? Vážně ani trošičku netoužíš zjistit, jak líbám?“ Poklekl před druhého chlapce, pozvednul ruku a jemně jí přejel po Harryho líci. Harry zděšeně ztuhnul, oči za brýlemi se mu rozšířily děsem a ústa se nepatrně pootevřela. Draco usoudil, že Harry vypadal jako kdyby si o polibek přímo _říkal_. Draco se tedy naklonil se kupředu, oči zavřel a ústa přiblížil k pootevřeným rtům chlapce před sebou.

„Ach, Harry…“ Ta slova, upřímná a přeplněná touhou, se mu ze rtů vydrala jako vzdech dříve, než tomu Draco stačil zabránit. A když Draco otevřel oči, věděl, že všechno co cítil, v nich bylo jasně čitelné. Nedokázal tomu zabránit. „Nechejmě, ať tě políbím, Harry.“ Jeho žádost byla jemná a takřka váhavá.

Na jeden krátký, kouzelný moment se Dracovi div nezastavilo srdce, protože si myslel, že Harry nebude protestovat. Ale pak výraz zelených očí ztvrdnul. Harry od něj zprudka odtáhnul hlavu, a přerušil tak ten jemný kontakt s Dracovou rukou.

„Asi ti v tom můžu dost těžko zabránit, že? Měl bys ale vědět, že to není to, co chci.“Slova zazněla škrobeně a chladně a Draco pocítil, jak na něj všechno padá; jeho zklamání bylo zdrcující.

Okamžitě vstal a ustoupil, výraz v tváři mu zkameněl. Vzedmula se v něm pýcha, aby jej zachránila. „Nemám ve zvyku vnucovat svou pozornost někomu, kdo o ni nestojí, Pottere.“

Otočil se na podpatku a vyrazil ke dveřím. Zastavil se, vytáhnul hůlku a namířil ji na Nebelvířana.

„Teď odejdu. Uvolním ta pouta dost nato aby ses z nich byl schopen sám dostat. Hůlku máš tady, na stole. A ještě jednou – opravdu se omlouvám za to, jak tě sem Vincent a Greg přitáhli.“

Draco přinutil svá slova, aby zněla vyrovnaně a neosobně, ale ve skutečnosti mu bylo úplně nanic a netoužil po ničem víc, než být zpátky v bezpečí svého pokoje ve zjimojelském sklepení, kde se bude moci poddat svým pocitům a být hořce, bolestně zklamaný, namísto toho, aby předstíral, že na ničem z tohohle vlastně vůbec nezáleží. Zaváhal pouze na chvilku a pokračoval dál; slyšel, jak jeho vlastní hlas nepatrně zakolísal. „A opravdu, upřímně mě mrzí to, co teď budu muset udělat, ale opravdu není jiné cesty. Budu na tebe muset seslat paměťové kouzlo.“

„Paměťové kouzlo?“ Harryho hlas byl mírně znepokojený. „Ale to přece kvůli mě vůbec nemusíš dělat.“

Draco se zarmouceně zamračil. „To není kvůli tomu, že bych si myslel, že se s tou vzpomínkou nedokážeš vyrovnat. To je prostě...“ Opět zaváhal, tentokrát o něco déle. Poté si zlehounka povzdechl a pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že ti ten důvod klidně můžu říct, protože si to beztak nebudeš pamatovat. Nevadí mi, že s tebou pořád jen prohrávám, Harry... Vážně ne. Tedy alespoň ne tolik, jako dříve. Jenomže věci jako famfrpálová utkání a body pro vlastní kolej jsou jedna věc – to, že víš, že jsem pro tebe ztratil kus svého já, je ale něco úplně jiného.“ Jeho úsměv byl trpký, stejně tak jeho hlas. „Na druhou stranu – _já_ to budu vždycky vědět. A teď, když k tomu mám ještě vzpomínku na dnešek... takže si budu pamatovat, že mě nejen nenávidíš, ale také ti přijdu fyzicky odpudivý.“ Zamyšleně umlknul. „Možná bych měl nechat Vincenta s Gregem, aby na mě seslali paměťové kouzlo. Samozřejmě,“ jeho hlas nabyl najednou na sarkastičnosti, když si se zdráhavým pobavením vybavil metody, které používali při plnění jeho požadavků, „pravděpodobně bych ale akorát tak skončil s tím, že bych si nepomatoval látku celého pololetí z věštění z čísel.“

Jeho sebeironický humor náhle vyprchal a zanechal Draca prázdného a smutného. Zahleděl se na chlapce na podlaze, oči tesklivé. „Tak tedy sbohem. Už tě nebudu znovu obtěžovat.“

Dříve, než druhý hoch stačil cokoliv říci, namířil na něj Draco hůlku a pečlivě a jemně odříkal kouzelné formule; nejdříve paměťové kouzlo, a pak zaklínadlo na uvolnění pout. Když provazy tiše sklouzly k podlaze, Draco pro změnu tiše vyklouznul z místnosti.

** ~*~ **

** ~*~ **

Týden plynul a Draco se uzavřel do sebe. Vánoce se kvapem blížily a Draco zjistil, že bylo velice jednoduché vyhnout se bezmála všem druhům kontaktu a konverzací s ostatními, protože všichni byli dostatečně ponoření do svých plánů. Netoužil mluvit s nikým.Všeobecně se pak Draco vyhýbal Nebelvírským (a Harrynmu Potterovi obzvlášť důkladně). Přišlo mu, že jednou či dvakrát přistihl Pottera, jak na něj civí jako uhranutý, ale Draco rychle sklopil oči a našel si výmluvu, proč se rychle vytratit. Netoužil, aby se ta neutuchající bolest, kterou v sobě nosil, ještě zvětšovala tím, že mu bude připomínáno to ponížení s Harryho odmítnutí. Jediné, co činilo jako existenci jakžtakž snesitelnou, bylo vědomí, že si z toho Harry vůbec nic nepamatuje.

Zaplul na své obvyklé místo v hodině obrany proti černé magii a přemítal o nadcházející hodině. Minulý týden se bavili o ovládání mysli, především tedy o kletbě _Imperio_ , a zopakovali si praktickou ukázku z před-předminulého roku, kdy na ně byla kletba seslána a oni se měli učit, jak jí odolávat. Řada jeho spolužáků v tom byla opravdu dobrá. Potter byl pochopitelně neuvěřitelně nadaný kletbě odolat. Draco si povzdechnul. On sám v tom byl také opravdu dobrý, ale toho si samo sebou nikdo nevšimnul. Pak hovořili o nějakých méně závažných formách kontroly mysli.

Z opakování Draca vytrhnul hlas profesora Lupina, který prosil třídu o pozornost, aby mohl zahájit hodinu.

„Vím, že prázdniny už jsou skoro za dveřmi, ale kdybyste se ještě na chvíli mohli oprostit od Vánoc a soustředit se – abychom si mohli odbýt i tuhle hodinu, tak bych to ocenil. Takže dneska. Paměťová kouzla. Pokud je chcete provést správně, může to být docela ošemetná záležitost. Někteří lidé pro ně mají lepší předpoklady, než jiní. Faktem je, že čím víc máte síly pro překonání kleteb jako je třeba _Imperio_ , tím pro vás bude snazší setřepat tyto menší a slabší kouzla. Pro ty zdatnější z vás, kterým nečiní odolávání kletbě _Imperio_ problém, bude vcelku snadné uniknout věcem jako paměťová kouzla, krásykouzla a další kouzla, která se snaží zmanipulovat vaši mysl.“

Slova zněla Dracovi v uších. Strnul, když se přes něj převalilo mrazivé poznání. Harryho schopnost odolat _Imperiu_ byla prakticky legendární. Harry dokázal tu kletbu zlomit už dávno – a od té doby se v tom dozajista ještě zlepšil. Ubránit se Dracovu paměťovému kouzlu muselo být pro Harryho hračkou. Dokonce měl čas se na to připravit, protože mu Draco _řekl_ , co se chystá udělat.Ale to by znamenalo, že si Harry všechno pamatuje. Že ví.

Draco se děsil toho, co uvidí, ale nemohl si pomoci. Podíval se na nebelvírskou stranu učebny a střetl se s Harryho upřeným pohledem. Dracovy tváře zrudly a Draco vydržel hledět Harrymu do očí jen to té doby, než uviděl, jak se na brunetově tváři objevuje malý úsměv. Přerušil oční kontakt a otočil se zpátky ke svému stolu. Až do konce hodiny zarytě zíral do své učebnice a hned, jak je profesor propustil, utekl z místnosti.

** ~*~ **

****

** ~*~ **

Ten den u večeře zíral Draco do svého talíře. Nabral si samé své oblíbené věci, ale neměl chuť vůbec na nic. Dokonce ani nepropadl Vánoční atmosféře, která kolem panovala. Velká síň byla v celé své kráse, vyzdobena pro nadcházející svátky dvanácti obrovskými stromky, rozsvícenými svíčkami a úžasnými ozdobami.

Vedle jeho sklenice s pitím přistálo psaní. Všude bylo tolik girland a stuh, že to vypadalo, jako by se školní sova objevila z ničeho nic. Bylo to psaní od Snapea. Žádal Dracovu ‚asistenci u důležité věci‘. Draco měl za Snapem přijít okamžitě po večeři v učebně kouzelných formulí.

Draco se zmateně zamračil. Hlavě zmijozelské koleje se taková vágnost u ‚věcí důležitých‘ vůbec nepodobala, ale protože Snape u večeře nebyl, nemohl se jej zeptat. Zamračil se ještě více. Koneckonců, rukopis vypadal jako Snapeův. Pokrčil rameny a strčil si pergamen do kapsy. Několika rychlými doušky dopil čas a zamířil ven z Velké síně. Ať už se jednalo o cokoliv, když Snape říkal ‚okamžitě‘, myslel tím ‚okamžitě‘.

Dorazil do učebny kouzelných formulí a otevřel dveře dokořán. „Profesore Spane?“ Svíčky podél zdí plály, stejně jako oheň v obrovském krbu. Místnost působila hřejivě a přátelsky. Pohled se mu bezděky stočil ke krbu k místu, kde před týdnem ležel spoutaný Harry. Opět pocítil zklamání a smutek. Spěšně proto odvrátil zrak jinam a postoupil dál do místnosti. „Pane?“

Pochopil teprve poté, co se za ním dveře s cvaknutím zavřely. Dříve, než stačil vytáhnout hůlku, ozvalo se šeptem kouzlo a Draco zjistil, že je imobilizovaný. Před tím, než stihnul spadnout, chytil ho pár silných rukou a zlehka ho položil na podlahu.

„Omlouvám se za ty způsoby, Malfoy,“ zašeptal mu jemně do ucha nezaměnitelný hlas, „ale chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit a pokušení ti to trochu vrátit bylo příliš silné.“

Harry si kleknul vedle něj, ve tváři tajemný výraz. „Nepoužil jsem _Silencio_. Víš, že můžeš mluvit, že?“

Draco na něj zíral zpátky a jeho doširoka otevřené oči odhalovaly mnohem více, než by si býval přál. Dlouhou chvíli mlčel, ale pak nadhodil: „Takže si to vážně pamatuješ.“

Harryho tváří se mihnul škodolibý úsměv. „Všechno. Měl jsem sto chutí ti vecpat ti do úst nebelvírskou kravatu jako roubík, jen pro ten pohled.“

Při těch slovech zabloudil Draco pohledem na ledabyle zavázanou zlato-červenou kravatu kolem chlapcova krku. a pak obezřetně pohlédl do těch zelených očí, ve kterých skotačilo šibalství. „Když jsi teda neudělal to, _co_ se chystáš udělat?“

Harry se široce usmál. „Jak jsem říkal. Jen si s tebou chci promluvit. Máš pohodlí?“ Jeho lehký tón Draca děsil.

Dracovy oči se zúžily, původní strach a obavy z neznámého se přetavily ve známý frustrovaný a rozhořčený pocit. Tak snadno Harrymu sednout na lep! Jejich role teď byly přehozené. Alespoň, že ho Harry ušetřil bolestného škrcení provazu kolem zápěstí. „V rámci možností.“

Harry se zasmál. „Jsi bystrý, Malfoy. To se mi líbí. Vlastně...“ Nechal tu větu výmluvně viset ve vzduchu. Trochu se odtáhnul a hleděl na zmijozelského chlapce, svázaného kouzly. „Vlastně jedna z věcí, které jsem ti chtěl říci je, že se mi na tobě líbí hned několik věcí.“

Draco překvapeně mlčel, vyčkával. Pomalu v něm začala klíčit obezřetná naděje. Harry pokračoval.

„Chtěl jsem ti to tedy říci hned, když jsem si uvědomil, že ta moje vzpomínka opravdu je vzpomínka a ne nějaká podivná snová fantasie, jak jsem si myslel původně...Ne abys mě chápal špatně. Minulý týden jsem na tebe měl fakt pifku.“ Znovu se usmál tím odzbrojujícím úsměvem. „A to z celé řady důvodů, kterých seš si vědom. Ale když jsem trochu vychladnul a znovu jsem o tom celém popřemýšlel, došel jsem k závěru že si zasloužíš několik věcí vědět. Měl jsi v jedné věci pravdu – opravdu se na tepe dívám víc, než je zdrávo a opravdu to je tím, že se mi líbíš. Také se mi líbilo, jak jsi ke mě byl upřímným a řekl mi, že se ti líbíš předtím, než ses to samé pokusil vymámit ze mě. Tak to by tak asi bylo.“

Vstal, přešel ke stolu, co stál poblíž, a snadno se na něj vyšvihnul. „To svazovací kouzlo už za chviličku povolí. Zatímco tady čekáš, je ještě pár věcí, které ti klidně povím.“

Draco se zprudka nadechnul. Už začal cítit, jak se kouzlo pomalu uvolňuje a trpělivě čekal, až pomine docela. „Co třeba?“

Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu a zamyšleně Draca sledoval. „No... opravdu, ale opravdu se mi líbilo, že jsi mě nepolíbil.“

Veškerá naděje, kterou Draco zase začal pociťovat byla rázem ta tam. Zato bolest, která předtím slábla s každou Harryho větou, se vrátila v plné síle. Odvrátil se od nebelvírského chlapce a pomalu se vyškrábal na nohy. Zbytky kletby zmizely a on se mohl znovu pohybovat, jak chtěl.

„Přece jsem ti říkal... nebudu se vnucovat někomu, kdo o mě nestojí.“ Stál k nebelvírskému chlapci zády – byl si jistý, že jeho raněné city by byly na jeho tváři až příliš patrné. „Takže, Pottere, už abych šel. Svoje jsi mi řekl – pochopil jsem,“ Draco se pohnul směrem ke dveřím, ale stihnul udělat ledva jeden krok, než byl chycen za ruku a zastaven.

Harry si stoupnul přímo před něj a Draco musel všechnu sebekontrolu, aby se byl schopen podívat druhému chlapci do očí. „Ano?“

„Ještě jsem neskončil. Já si vyslechnul všechno, co jsi mi chtěl říct; nemyslíš, že mi dlužíš minimálně to samé? Nebo tě mám zase spoutat?“

Draco hrdě pozvednul bradu. „Já neutíkám, Pottere. Jen mluv – poslouchám.“

Harry se krátce zazubil. „Taky se mi líbí tvá povaha. Ale co jsem ti chtěl ještě říct, je ten _důvod_ , proč se mi líbilo, že jsi mě nepolíbil. Věděl jsi sakra dobře, že i když jsem řekl ‚ne‘, mohl jsi mě donutit říci ‚ano‘. Věděl jsi, že kdybys mě políbil, reagoval bych, ačkoliv jsem říkal, že to tak nechci. Bylo by zatraceně jednoduché pokořit mou hrdost – ale ty jsi to neudělal, ačkoliv tě to muselo stát hodně z vlastní hrdosti.“

Draco zavřel oči. Znovu se mu vybavila ta obrovská rána, kterou utrpěla jak jeho pýcha, tak jeho city, když ho Harry tak sžíravě odmítnul. Chvíli nebyl schopen slova. Když konečně promluvil, jeho hlas zněl ztrápeně. „To jo. Ale žil jsem v domnění, že si to nebudeš pamatovat, víš?“

K jeho překvapení se Harry zlehka zasmál. „Pravda.“

Draco otevřel oči. „Už jsi skončil?“ Jeho pocity byly opět surově rozpitvávány a on nechtěl nic víc, než utéci a utišit je.

„Vlastně ne – ještě jsou tu dvě věci, které bych ti rád řekl.“

Draco se opanoval. „Ano?“

Harry natáhnul jednu ruku a přejel jí Dracovi po líci – přesně tak, jako to Draco posledně udělal jemu, když byli v té samé místnosti. Harry ruku pozvednul a donutil tak Draca podívat se Harrymu do očí. V Harryho očích se třpytil jemný cit a pobavení, a když promluvil, jeho hlas byl jemný, ale pevný. „Ta první věc je, že se mi hrozně moc líbí, když mi říkáš ‚Harry‘.“ Vytáhl z kapsy malou zelenou větévku, namířil na ni hůlkou a zamumlal levitovací formuli. Nechal větévku vznášet se nad jejich hlavami a čtverácky se usmál. „A ta druhá – že stojíš pod jmelím.“

** ~konec~ **


End file.
